Nos Guiará El Amor
by Alice-halenn
Summary: Edward cree que Bella ha muerto y va a Italia para terminar con todo su dolor. Pero, en Italia todo puede pasar...y en el amor se vale todo, ¿cierto? ¿podrá Bella salvarlo? ¿Podrá Edward salvarse a si mismo? NEW MOON


_**Nos guiará el amor**_

_**Edward's pov **_

Los meses han pasado, interminables días y brumosas noches. Todo y nada. Oscuridad hacia donde mire, no hay manera de escapar de ella. Soy prisionero de la vida, viviendo por vivir, sin razones ni aspiraciones. Camino sin rumbo fijo sobre las tristes y solitarias calles de las ciudades, que, aunque repletas de gente, se ven tan abandonadas delante de mis ojos. Todo porque la persona que quiero a mi lado no está. Y es mi culpa.

Yo no he sabido nada de Bella…No hasta aquella noticia. En aquel momento Sentí mi alma desgarrarse y mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Esa maldita noticia que se había robado toda la felicidad en mí. El bajo nivel de alegría que quedaba en mi ser se había esfumado con ella, estaba vacío de nuevo. Y peor ahora; ya había visto el sol, ahora las estrellas eran increíblemente opacas.

_"Edward, Bella ha muerto"_

La voz de Rose una y otra vez en mi cabeza; una tortura. Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a vivir sin Bella; ella lo es todo para mí.

Esas malditas palabras había terminado con mi ser. Habían destruido la pequeña ilusión, la pequeña luz en mi interior que me decía que había hecho lo correcto; que ahora Bella tendría una vida normal, al lado de un hombre que la mereciera.

Pero eso no era verdad. Esa idea que me mantenía vivo día con día ahora se había esfumado.

Y es por eso que me encuentro en Volterra, a punto de salir al sol, buscando que los Vulturis pongan fin a mi dolor. Busco una manera de acabar conmigo, para terminar con esta agonía.

Estoy cansado de vivir, harto de la vida. No hay más que tragedia tras tragedia, la felicidad nunca dura demasiado. Y mucho menos siendo yo lo que soy; una mutación de la vida, un objeto, una especie, abandonada por Dios.

Cierro los ojos, preparándome para mi final.

-¡Edward!-

Alguien grita mi nombre en la lejanía…¿Bella?

No, eso es imposible. Debe ser mi imaginación, trayéndola de nuevo a mi lado. O simplemente Dios castigándome de nuevo por lo que soy.

-¡Edward!-

Abro mis ojos y frente a mí, corriendo, está Bella.

Una sonrisa de lado se me escapa; hasta en mi imaginación ella sigue siendo igual de perfecta, igual de hermosa. Mi ángel perfecto.

Pero ella ya no está aquí, ya no está a mi lado; ya nada tiene sentido. No hay nada que pueda detenerme de salir a la luz, de buscar un fin cobarde a todo este dolor que me acosa todo el tiempo.

Y justo antes de caminar fuera, siento unos tibios brazos rodeándome, impidiéndome el paso, tratando fuertemente de meterme de nuevo entre las sombras. El tiempo, las gente, el mundo entero se detiene. Ese tacto… tan suave y tibio.

No, es imposible. Mis sentidos se nublan, pero mi mente va a mil por hora.

La miro.

¿Ya estoy muerto? Seguro que es eso, no hay otra razón.

-Hueles igual que siempre- Le dije, absorbiendo su aroma. –Así que esto debe de ser el infierno. Bien, no me importa. Me lo quedo.-

-Edward.- Me llama ella .-Yo no estoy muerta, y tú tampoco-.

Eso era imposible. Sin embargo, ella insistía.

Las voces de los Vulturi llegaron a mi cabeza. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo; Ella no estaba muerta, ni yo tampoco. No mentía.

_**En un sitio ideal aún por encontrar**_

_**No hay necesidad de al mundo enfrentar **_

_**Quiero un mundo en que no haya nadie más**_

Los Vulturis ya la habían visto…ya sabían lo que ella era. Una humana. Irónico que siendo nosotros la abominación, juzgásemos a los humanos de aquella manera.

Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas; a mí podían hacerme lo que quisieran, pero con Bella no se meterían. No conmigo cerca para protegerla. La había recuperado, y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

De repente, una oleada de culpa invadió mi cuerpo por completo. Si Bella hubiese muerto, si se hubiera quitado la vida como Alice lo había visto, habría sido por mi culpa. Esta vez, ella estaba en peligro de muerte. Y una vez más, todo era mi culpa.

Y eso me tortura. El simple hecho de que ella sufra por mi culpa…Dios, es un sentimiento demasiado cruel. Mi corazón da un vuelco.

Me siento débil, como un cobarde, al pensar que por mi irrazonamiento en algunas cosas, Bella ahora está pagando las consecuencias. Está arriesgando su vida misma, que tiene tanto por delante, por mi.

Por esta bestia, que una vez la había abandonado, la había dejado atrás.

Pero sobreviviríamos, todo saldría bien; ella estaba a mi lado. Con ella a mi lado, soy invencible, ella me da las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarme a lo que sea.

_**Tal vez yo no tenga el valor **_

_**Mas dentro de mi corazón **_

_**Lo sé, nos guiará el amor **_

_**Todo sitio es mi hogar **_

_**Si siempre estamos juntos**_

Cuando los Vulturi se acercaron, no pude hacer otra cosa mas que tratar de esconderla tras de mí. Pero era muy tarde, ellos sabían que era ella…lo sabían.

Nos ordenaron que los siguiéramos, así que, tomándola de la cintura, comencé a caminar tras ellos.

No me importaba que me pasara, mientras que a Bella no le tocaran ni un pelo. No lo permitiría. Ella no sufriría por mi culpa…no, nunca más.

Ella no derramaría una sola lágrima más por mi culpa.

Entramos al gran salón donde los tres Vulturis se encontraban, esperando. Aro nos saludó como si fuéramos viejos amigos, como si la situación no fuera mas que una cita para tomar el té.

Pero decidí no ser descortés. Podría salirle caro a Bella.

Puse atención a todo lo que Aro me decía, sin apartar la mano de Bella en ningún momento. No podía soltarla, sentía un miedo terrible de perderla de Nuevo, de sentirla lejos, aún teniéndola a mi lado. Temía que en cualquier momento, sin aviso alguno, alguien decidiera atacarla, sin pensarlo siquiera.

Aro quiso intentar probar su don con Bella, y accedí, puesto que el poder de Aro no representaba ningún peligro de Bella. Y el negarme, era uno más grande del que estaba dispuesto a correr.

Lo intentó, mas no obtuvo resultado alguno. Bella se veía un poco confusa, pero no tenía tiempo para explicarle ahora. Simplemente la tomé de la mano y la acerqué de nuevo a mí.

Cuando Aro quiso probar el poder de Jane, me tense. No podía arriesgarme a ver si el poder de Jane funcionaba con mi amor o no. Me interpuse sin pensar entre ella y Jane, recibiendo su ataque de lleno.

Caí al suelo envuelto en una terrible agonía. Utilice todo mi autocontrol para no gritar y asustar a Bella, pero el dolor se estaba apoderando lentamente de mí.

Cuando ella paró, dirigió su poder a Bella, sin embargo no tuvo éxito alguno.

Alice le mostró a Aro su visión de Bella convertida en vampiro. Y así fue como él nos dejó libres.

El olor a sangre humana me llenó los pulmones; el almuerzo de los Vulturis. Traté de sacar a Bella lo más rápido posible, pero ya era muy tarde; los había visto.

Nos sentamos en la sala, esperando a que el sol se escondiera tras las montañas y diera lugar a la luna.

_**Al fin brillará el sol**_

_**Y yo te amaré Pues hoy te encontré **_

_**Nos guiará el amor**_

_**Yo sentí temor, mas hoy comprendí **_

_**No es malo el amor y nunca tiene fin **_

_**Brilla en tu mirar un mundo feliz**_

Te miro a los ojos y me parece imposible el tenerte a mi lado una vez mas, el poder abrazarte. Sin embargo, no me dejas besarte. ¿Por qué, mi amor? ¿Ya no me amas?

Y es en ese momento que me dices que temes por que te dejé de nuevo.

¿Es que no comprendes, mi ángel? Sin ti no puedo vivir, y esto lo demuestra. No te dejaré, volveré a formar parte de ti, de tu vida, si tú me lo permites.

_**Y si comprendieran los demás **_

_**La dicha que tu amor me da **_

_**Sabrán, nos guiará el amor **_

_**Todo sitio es nuestro hogar **_

_**Estando siempre juntos**_

La oscuridad empieza a dominar en la ciudad, y salimos. Nos dirigimos al avión, listos para volver a casa.

En nuestros asientos, puedo sentir tu amor otra vez; me has perdonado. Aunque no sé si lo merezco.

Pero ¿que más da? Soy un egoísta, te quiero a mi lado…siempre

Y así, nos fundimos en un gran beso, juntos los dos, por fin. Y esta vez, para la eternidad.

_**Al fin brillará el sol **_

_**Pues hoy te encontré **_

_**Y yo te amaré **_

_**Nos guiará el amor **_

_**Sé que nos guiará el amor**_

* * *

-Alicehalenn


End file.
